


呆王爷要娶妻（二十四）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan





	呆王爷要娶妻（二十四）

平定了叛乱，照理来说是一件值得庆贺的事情，但是似乎对于所有人来说，并不是这样。百姓们渐渐地淡忘了到底发生了什么，官员们开始为了一些琐事忙前忙后，阿塔潘在到处躲避钟鹏的咆哮，而林王爷，那个呆王爷呢，开始忧伤了，因为他伤也好了，也和他的宝贝王妃回到了林王府，但是他的王妃，却不让他碰了，关键他居然还知道原因却没有办法解决！  
是夜，当林王爷搂着他的王妃又想搞事情的时候，却依然被他的王妃推开了。郑明心瞪了他一眼，再次转过头去睡觉。  
“明心，这不是你的错，”林王爷强行让郑明心转过来面对着他，然后抚着他的背，“我也没想过，小球球会和旁德一起跳下去。”  
郑明心眸子更加黯淡了，没有去看林阳。  
“明心，你的计划不可能十全十美，没有人的计划可以十全十美，”林王爷继续抚着郑明心的背，“这个世界上，不可能有十全十美的东西。”  
沉默了许久，郑明心终于说话了。  
“林阳，你说，我这样做，是不是过分了？”在林阳的安抚下，郑明心渐渐平静下来，“他对我多好，我却最终算计了他。”  
“你说，人会不会有来世，”郑明心继续说着，“如果有来世，我要怎么去面对他，去偿还他？如果没有来世，我这一世欠他的如何归还？”  
“好了，明心，”林阳捧起他王妃的脸，“小球球他跳下去的时候，他想得更多的一定不是你欠他什么，你要还他什么，而是旁德，他直到最后一刻才明白旁德的心意，我想他应该后悔吧，后悔如果早点明白其中的弯弯道道，也不会让事情发展到这个地步了。”  
“是啊，如果早知这样，何必当初呢？”郑明心叹了口气，“如果我是郑明心，他是那个小球球，可能我们都会更轻松一些。”  
林阳听了这话，一下子紧张地拉着郑明心坐了起来。  
“明心，你该不会后悔嫁进来了吧？”林王爷颤颤巍巍的问道，“你该不会后悔认识我了吧？”  
郑明心愣了一下，倒是没说话，只是低着头，林阳看不清他的表情。  
这样林王爷更加慌乱了，他摇着郑明心：“不管，你已经嫁进来了，你后悔也没用了，我不听你说的，你不要给我答案。”  
郑明心颤抖着肩膀，依然没有抬头。  
“明心你别哭啊，我我我我不是那个意思，”林王爷越来越慌，“我……我也不知道我什么意思……总之你别哭啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”林阳没想到的是，郑明心不仅没哭，反而笑了起来。  
“明心你……”林王爷不解的看着他笑出眼泪抬头看着自己，“你到底怎么了？”  
“没事，林阳，只是你太好笑了，把我从坏情绪中拯救了出来。”郑明心抹了抹眼泪，“你堂堂一个王爷，居然也喜欢掩耳盗铃。”  
“是的，我之前的确心情很糟糕，毕竟一个熟悉的人，在我的算计下死了，我真的没有办法面对，”郑明心说着，“但是我没有后悔认识你，没有后悔嫁进来，也没有后悔做了这系列的事情保你。我只是恨我自己没有想到一个完全之策而已。”  
“你真的不曾后悔过吗？”林王爷惊喜的搂住他的王妃，“真的不后悔吗？”  
“行了，我要被勒死了。”郑明心推开林王爷，“我如果后悔了，我也不会跟着你回到林王府。我只是没有办法释怀而已。”  
“我明白那种感觉。”林王爷说到，“其实我对旁德并非没有感情，小时候，当我的父王和当今皇上议事的时候，我和旁德就一起在旁边玩耍，小球球就绷着脸在旁边站着，说尊卑有别，不能没大没小。旁德跳下去的时候，我脑子里面也一直想着这些，想着如果我们都是平民百姓家的孩子，也许就不会这样了。”  
“哦？你和旁德小时候关系这么好？没听你提过。”  
“嗯，自从小球球去边疆后，一切都变了。我想过很多种原因，想着也许是作为储君，要有自己的立场，也想着可能是因为我们都长大了，却万万没想到，是那种原因。”  
“谁都没想到，居然是那种原因……”郑明心暗自说着。  
“明心，遇到你我很幸运，我们能在一起我也很幸运，”林旺搂着他，“如果有来世，我也要早一点遇到你，早一点和你在一起。”  
“嗯，恐怕不行，”郑明心环住林王爷的腰笑着说道，“如果真有下一世，我去还小球球的债吧。”  
“那可不行！”林旺揪了揪郑明心的耳朵，“你下辈子也要是我的人。”  
“要还债！”  
“没门！”  
“那我下辈子不要遇见你！”  
“你敢！”

林王爷就这么抱着郑明心又躺了回去，并用腿紧紧箍住了他的王妃。  
“你认不认输？嗯？”林王爷腿部再次用劲，压得郑明心起都起不来。  
“好了好了，下辈子的话，我先稍微还一下小球球的债，在和你在一起行不行？”郑明心啄了一下林王爷的唇，哄骗一般的说到，“你总得让我这辈子心安一点嘛。”  
林王爷的态度果然有所缓和，搂紧了郑明心，“只能一点点。”  
“嗯，就一点点。”郑明心环紧了手臂，“其他的都是你的。”  
林王爷终于满意了，然后把郑明心从怀里拉出来，“所以这样你的良心好过点了？”  
“嗯？”郑明心不明所以，“什么意思？”  
“下辈子的事情商量好了，那这辈子你不能再不理我了啊，”林王爷假哭着，“你看我手也好了，事也做完了，你在这样，我可要憋死了啊？”  
“嗯。”郑明心点点头。  
“？？？你嗯什么啊？”林王爷不解的问道，“憋死我对你有什么好处啊！好哇，你想早一点去下辈子还债是吗？”  
说完林王爷又摇着他的王妃，又哭又闹，但又不敢擅自行动，毕竟刚刚哄好的人，不能再惹毛了。  
“你闭嘴。”郑明心被他摇的头晕脑胀，好不容易稳定了身体后，脸一红，支支吾吾的说着，“我嗯的意思是……可以……你个呆王爷。”  
“真的嘛！”林王爷欣喜若狂，再也不压抑自己，直接翻身骑到了他王妃身上，“爱妃，本王爷来了。”  
哪知道郑明心却握住林王爷的手，然后自己动手，解开自己和林阳的衣衫。  
“这次我来。”郑明心说着，然后环着林王爷的脖子，借着力，仰起头，带着情欲吻了上去。  
他咬着林阳的唇，主动的探出自己的舌，不停的吸吮着林王爷口中的空气，在自己终于喘不过气的时候，离开了他的唇，然后一路向下，舔上林阳的脖子，吸吮着林阳最敏感的喉结。  
林王爷的整个身体都因为快感而向后仰着，带着郑明心也坐了起来，他的舌一路滑到林王爷的胸前，把胸前的突起含在嘴里，细细品尝。  
“呃……明心。”林王爷手撑在床上，喘着气问着他，“涛管家是不是又给你什么书了？”  
明显感觉到郑明心的动作有一些停滞，林王爷甚至有些后悔问了这个问题，还好，郑明心只是轻笑了一下，在林王爷抱怨打在他的胸前的气息让他很不爽之前，郑明心就把他推倒在床上，一路向下，含住了自己的命根。  
“靠！”林王爷骂了出来，然后又闭上眼，享受着王妃给他的服务。  
郑明心的技术比之前更加成熟了，也不知道是不是之前林阳也这么做过，所以他有样学样的用自己的舌尖不停地打转，时而吸吮，时而放开，有时候将整根没入，有时候却又只是轻尝即止。林王爷的自制力在郑明心的不断攻击下已经全面瓦解，加上很久没有做过了，心潮滂湃，很快就在郑明心的口中泄了出来。  
不仅如此，郑明心还从林王爷的身上下来，面对他坐着，并撑开自己的双腿。  
“你……！”林王爷没有看到过这样的郑明心，惊呆了，刚想扑上去，却被红着脸的郑明心用手挡住了。  
“你先看着。”  
说完，郑明心从床头拿来了瓶子，打开瓶盖。  
“你不在的时候，我跟着丞相府家的大夫学医，虽然不能说学有所成，但是配一些东西我倒是可以的，”只见郑明心倒出一些液体在自己手上，“这个呢，是可以润滑的。”  
说完，他将自己的手指伸向自己的下面，蘸着液体向里面不停的出入，很快，下面就不再那么紧致，然后他又蘸了一些，并多伸进去一根手指，一边里里外外的进出着，一边咬着牙看着林阳。  
林王爷的眼睛都红了，抓着床单的手臂青筋爆出，刚刚泄过的下面又重新肿胀了起来，他想扑上去好好教训这个人，但是他又不甘心打断这一幕，只能咬着牙坚持着。  
直到三根手指全部无障碍的进出后，郑明心便趴在床上撅起屁股，同时转过头对林阳勾勾手指，和他的王爷说，你可以来了。  
“我看你是不得了了啊，爱妃。”林王爷也没有多余的动作，直接扶着郑明心的腰挺了进去，一下下撞击着，“你是不是太小瞧我了？”  
郑明心倒是没有答话，只是配合着林阳的动作，向后主动撞击着，他的手本来紧紧握住床沿，但因为自己的下身硬的不行，在摆动中有意无意地摩擦着床单，让他格外扰心，于是本能地伸出其中一支手想要握住它。  
哪知手刚伸到下面，就被林王爷一下子抓住了，并别在身后，他正要扭头表达不满的时候，下身被林王爷的另一只手握住了，林王爷一边顶撞着他，一边不停的上下活动着。  
“呃呃呃呃呃……”郑明心想要开口骂人，却被顶的说不出完整的话，只能支支吾吾的抗议着。  
林王爷还在不停的攻击着，不停地进攻着郑明心的某一点，手也在不停的动作着。他看着郑明心扬起了脖子，嘴里都是听不清的话语，就知道，郑明心已经到临界点了。  
于是他猛的一冲，只听郑明心啊的叫了一声，然后低下了头。  
林王爷手上一片湿滑的同时，进攻速率更快了，在整个身体的力量都凝聚在下身的时候，他怒吼了一声，也射了出来。  
当他拔出来的时候，郑明心的整个双腿都在颤抖，他笑着清理了郑明心大腿上和自己手上的污迹后，搂着他躺了下来。  
他抚摸着郑明心的头，而郑明心也没有说话，取而代之的是握住林阳另一支环在他胸前的手，贴在他心脏的位置，一起感受着心跳。  
很多话，不用说，听着心跳的声音，一切就能明白。  
他们都在感谢上天的安排，让这一段本身只是计谋的爱有了价值，成为了永恒。


End file.
